Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a toner for use in image formation methods, such as electrophotography, an electrostatic recording method, and a toner jet method, and a method for producing the toner.
Description of the Related Art
A technique of visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image, such as electrophotography, has been used in various fields, such as copying machines and printers. In recent years, it has been demanded more than before that the image quality is high, the energy is saved, the lifetime is long, and the storageability is stable.
In the viewpoint of high image quality and energy saving, Japanese Patent No. 5084482 discloses a method for reducing the softening point of a toner by blending a crystalline resin in a binding resin in toner particles. Thus, the low-temperature fixability and the gross are improved and energy saving and high image quality are improved.
On the other hand, in the viewpoint of long lifetime and high storage stability, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-146056 discloses a method for strongly sticking toner particle surfaces with inorganic particles. Thus, high-temperature storage stability and printing durability in a normal temperature and normal humidity environment or in a high temperature and high humidity environment in printing are improved.